Under the Mistletoe
by spiral2
Summary: A christmas fic. Mixed with the Yuletide Ball, some mistletoe fun and wrapped up with loads of R/Hr.


Title: Under the Mistletoe (for now)

Rating: PG 13?

Dedication: This is for Cheryl (who's username I shall not disclose unless she gives me the okay). Merry Christmas, Cheryl. I'm sending Ron to deliver this fic over to you. Enjoy. Special thanks must also be given to Eeling (Erise) for being my beta even though she's a H/Hr.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'll give Ron to Cheryl, Harry and Hermione to Eeling, Percy to Sarah, Wood to Ade. (Cue: AWWWS) And everything else to Eileen. I'll share Malfoy with Glen. Hands off everyone. But, I don't own them. (Cue: SIGHS) :(

AN: This is set possibly during the fifth year Christmas. I'm not really a fan of that Potta guy, just a huge Malfoy lover. So forgive me for any wrong references. I myself am curious about how the Yuletide ball and the Christmas break fits in. Corrections, criticisms, and praise (if any) alike are welcome in the review section. Criticism is best given with plenty of sugar and Draco Malfoys though. Thank you very much.

Chapter 1- of which the story is introduced and Hermione butters her toast.

Ah, Christmas celebrations. Something much awaited by all at Hogwarts all year round. Who wouldn't? There was to be scrumptious Christmas fare, personally sent up by cheery house elves in woolen candy cane socks. Hagrid's tallest Christmas tree was to be restored to all its majestic finery in the great hall. The house ghosts would fill the halls with their usual amusing renditions of christmas carols (Not counting the Bloody Baron's rather mournful version of 'Have yourself a bloody little christmas', and Peeves version of 'I saw Potter kissing Dumbledore') The teachers would get into the spirit by donning purple Santa hats (Muggles have this silly little notion its red. Imagine!), and even Snape was usually bearable during this season. Of course, there were the usual fun like shopping for gifts, Dumbledore's mistletoe, and escorts for the Yuletide ball.

It was the twelfth day before Christmas, and Peeves, much to Harry's relief, had become bored of singing his silly 'I saw Potter kissing Dumbledore' song and had now moved on to the 'Twelve days of christmas'. Hermione and Ron though, and possibly the rest of the school, could not say the same. Peeves' version included rather morbid visuals. In fact, they would much rather listen to Malfoy's rather creative line about how he _always_ knew that Harry was a poof and that he knew there was a reason why Dumbledore favoured Harry so much.

Ron watched as Hermione buttered her toast, all the while deeply immersed in some thick book. He loved the way she scrounged her face in concentration, the way little pink tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth and the lock of hair which fell loose. Why, he could spend all breakfast watching her. In fact, he would like very much to reach out and tuck that lock of hair behind her ears.

Slish, slish, slish.

'You've got jam on your chin,' he sighed dreamily.

'Mmmm', Hermione responded thoughtfully.

Harry choked back a laugh. Honestly, his two best mates were too amusing to watch! Smart, clever, sharp Hermione, who caught everything, except that she would always be clueless even if Ron were to yell that he loved her in front of the Great Hall.

'What?' Hermione looked up suddenly in mid-butter, 'I've what?'

'You've got jam on your chin,' Ron blinked.

Hermione huffed. She dabbed at the spot with a napkin, and then once again left the world, bringing Ron with her.

Slish, slish, swish.

Harry nudged Ron. It took six nudges, three kicks and a slap for him to finally get Ron's attention. He nodded to Ron meaningfully.

'Go on,' he hissed.

Ron sat up straight, nervously tugging at his robes.

'Uhh, Her-Her.' He stuttered.

There was no response from Hermione.

Harry kicked Ron.

'Her-her,' Ron tried again.

Slish, slish, slish.

Harry kicked Ron again.

'Her-my-own-nee', Ron said cleverly.

Said person paused her buttering to flip a page.

Harry kicked Ron again.

'OUCH! Harry!'

Oops. Was that Hermione he kicked instead of Ron? Oh well. What a silly mistake. How could he forget that it was Ron who was seating next to him and not Hermione? Harry smiled innocently at Ron.

'Hermione.' Ron smiled triumphantly.

'Yes, Ron?' Hermione answered in annoyance.

Ron's smile faded. 'Ahh, the thing is, I ah..'

'Spit it out, Ron,' Hermione said impatiently, her eyes starting to sway to her opened book.

'Willyougototheyuletideballwithme?' he said in a rush.

Hermione's eyes snapped up to meet Ron. 'What was that?' she asked hopefully.

Ron bit his lip, 'I meant, ahh, what's that book all about?'

'Oh.' All three of them let out a disappointed breath.

'It's a Christmas Carol,' Hermione told Ron.

'I see,' Ron nodded knowledgably. Now this he was an expert in. 'which one? Silent Night? Come all ye faithful? Opera of the bells?'

Hermione made a little noise of exasperation. It sounded to Ron like the sweetest chirping of birds. 'It's a classic, Ron,' Hermione explained, 'Charles Dickens.'

'I see,' Ron's face was now just a few shades from his hair. 'What's it about?'

Apparently, he had finally said the right thing. Hermione's eyes brightened considerably. 'Oh, it's wonderful.' She told him earnestly, 'It's one of the most beautiful stories ever told. It's about this muggle, Scrooge, who is visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, Present and Future. They show him the error of his ways, and it's simply marvelous the way Dickens wove the story. Fascinating, what Muggles think of the so-called 'supernatural' world. Though not as fascinating, I suspect, to you.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed. 'What are you up to?'

Harry sighed, 'Ron wants you to go with him to the ball only he's too much of a bloody chicken to ask you.' he stated matter-of-factly. 'Right Ron?'

'Gerarhgzcsh,' Ron replied.

'Oh.' Hermione looked suspiciously at her two best friends. What were they playing at? She wondered. Surely it was a joke? Ron couldn't possibly want to take her to the ball instead of the pretty Padma, did he? She looked at Ron's red face, and softened. Maybe.. Nah. It was probably out of pity, but still rather nice of him to offer.

'I'll love to, Ron,' Hermione smiled.

'S'alright Hermione,' Ron said immediately, casting a dark look at Harry, 'It's not as if I was expecting you to say yes anyway.'

Both stared at him.

'Right then, I'll just be returning to the dorms to sulk. Maybe if I'm lucky, Crookshanks will agree to be my escort.'

'Uh, Ron?' Harry asked cautiously, 'She said yes.'

'I know that,' he snapped, 'You don't have to rub it in that Ron Weasely got rejected.'

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Then at Ron.

'Oh.' It finally sank into Ron.

'Oh!' Ron looked rather pleased.

'Ohhhhhh!.' Now he was flushing with embarrassment.

'Thank you. I appreciate you coming with me,' Ron told Hermione formally.

'Welcome.' Hermione graced him with a small smile, then went back to buttering her toast. Ron sank back into his dreamy subconsciousness, a goofy grin on his face. Harry shook his head.

Slish, swish, slish.

hr

Up next:

Chapter 2 - The Return of the annoying Slishing sound.

I repeat my request of wanting feedback wrapped with Draco Malfoys.


End file.
